Lotus Legends 2: Hidden Talents
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: The Lotus Guardians take their talents of singing to a new level at the Cherry Blossom Festival! But can they balance their true identities with their Guardian forms? Book two of 12.
1. Chaos At The Cherry Blossom Festival

**Lotus Legends #2: Hidden Talents**

**Summary:**

Kim takes her singing to new heights with Ron, Yori, and Rufus as they hold their first ever performance at the Cherry Blossom Festival in Tokyo nearby. But, can they balance their true identities and their carnations' identities when evil strikes during the festival? Features songs by Jojo, Christy Carlson Romano, and more!

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I'm back! And so are the Lotus Guardians! This story will feature songs by Jojo, Christy Carlson Romano, Diana DeGarmo, Raven-Symone', and much, much more! Of course, the songs that you want to hear (It has to be a singer from Radio Disney) is what you get to choose! Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Chaos At The Cherry Blossom Festival**

"Possible-san! Stoppable-san!" 19 year old Yori Matsuri exclaimed running towards the shrine that she shared with her two best friends and fellow Lotus Guardians, "I have great news to tell you!"

"What's the sitch, Yori?" 19 year old Kim Possible asked, as she stepped on the shrine's low steps in a pink/flower kimono with a red ribbon. Her long, auburn red hair was pinned up into a messy bun.

Yori was also wearing a kimono of her own, but she had shoes on while Kim (or what Yori prefers as Possible-san) was just putting the wooden sandals on!

"I just received news about the Cherry Blossom Festival!" Yori exclaimed as a 19 year old dirty blonde headed boy and a naked mole rat came out onto the steps in a men's traditional kimono.

"Yori," the boy named Ron Stoppable said, "We all ready know that we're gonna be going to the festival, or else we won't be dressed up like this!"

"No, no, it's far more better than just going!" Yori exclaimed, shaking her head so that her small black hairs brushed against her cheeks, "We're going to be performing on stage at the festival!"

Kim's eyes widened. "What'd you just say?"

"I said," Yori repeated, "We're going to perform on stage at the festival! Isn't it great?"

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed.

"Booyah!" the naked mole rat named Rufus squeaked.

"Kim, this is our big chance!" Yori exclaimed.

"What big chance?" Kim asked, "Oh! That big chance! WHAT? Oh, no, I didn't mean like this!"

"Still," Ron said, "It's too late!"

"Great." Kim groaned, "Alright guys, let's go on Kiara's back and fly to Tokyo for the Cherry Blossom Festival."

* * *

"Okay, Kiara!" Kim said, getting off of the giant blue fox's back, "Back to normal size."

In a flurry of blue lights, the fox shrunk and became a baby blue fox again.

The Lotus Guardians met Kiara when Master Sensai presented each of the guardians with an animal companion. Ron all ready had Rufus, Yori recieved Chiko the beagle, and Kim recieved Kiara the blue fox.

"Yay!" Kiara cheered as she climbed onto Kim's shoulder, "Festivals! Festivals!"

"Let's just hope Kiara doesn't cause any chaos at the festival like what she does back at the school!" Ron laughed.

"Tell me about it." Kim said, "I just hope the real chaos doesn't start while we're here infront of all of these people."

"They might be able to get an advantage out of us if they do." Yori said.

Little did any of the guardians, nor their pets, nor anyone at the festival, knew that someone was watching and overhearing everything...

* * *

How is it so far? Let me know! Review and place your critic (bad or good). Let me know if I made an error! And, if you have any suggestions, place them in your review and let me know! I'll credit you at your selected chapter! Remember, you have to choose what chapter you want to suggest! Movie one is still in progress. For now, enjoy and see ya later! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	2. Attack of The Black Devil Demons

**Chapter Two: Attack Of The Black Devil Demons**

_Author's Note:_

_Here it is, Chapter Two: Attack of The Black Devil Demons. You'll find out what they are in the chapter. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

The Cherry Blossom Festival was a blast. They ate food from concessions, they played a few games, did a few dances, and watched the cherry blossom trees sway in the cool wind of spring.

"This is so far the greatest day of my stay here in Japan." Kim announced to her five friends as they lay down on the grass of the park and watched the petals of the cherry blossoms twirl in the wind.

"Really?" Ron asked, "Then, why do I feel like something's wrong?"

"Maybe it's just you, Ron." Kim said.

"Are you sure, Possible-san?" Yori asked, "'Cause I feel something's wrong, too."

"Same here." Rufus and Kiara said.

Chiko barked at a nearby tree.

"Down, Chiko!" Yori cried, trying to tame the barking dog, "Asuari, Chiko! Asuari!"

"He's not even listening to Yori in japenese!" Ron exclaimed.

"Try to say it in english!" Kim cried.

"I did!" Yori answered.

"No, you said 'down' not 'sit'." Kim said, "Try to say sit!"

"Sit, Chiko!" Yori cried, "Sit!"

Chiko didn't listen.

"What's up with Chiko?" Kim wondered out loud.

"Wait." Ron said, "I sense something."

Kim closed her eyes and listened. She felt a strong, black energy coming from the cherry blossom tree that Chiko was barking at.

"I sense it too." Kim said, opening her eyes, "It's up in the trees. Miriam!"

"Yeah, Kim?" Kim's carnation, Miriam Spirit said from the back of Kim's mind.

"Where is the precise location of the black aura?" Kim asked.

"It's from the branches of the trees." Miriam answered, "But I can't really sense one. I sense many."

"Same here." Kim said, "Yori, how 'bout you? Can you see them on at least one plane?"

Yori took out her special spectacles and put them on. She gasped. Black Devil Demons were perched on every single tree branch of the cherry blossom tree. They had searing red eyes and blood stained teeth. These demons ate humans!

"Black Devil Demons!" Yori exclaimed, "They must be here to feast on the citizens of Tokyo!"

"Wait a sec!" Ron cried, "You're telling me these guys drink blood from humans?"

"No," Kim cried, "They eat human flesh and blood!"

"Uh-oh." Rufus squeaked.

"RUN!" Kiara exclaimed.

The guardians and their animal companions began to run away from the demons that have now noticed that Yori had spotted them.

"We gotta get them away from the humans!" Kiara cried.

"But how?" Kim panted, trying to run fast in her tight kimono and wooden low-soled sandals, "We can't out run them! Unless we transform!"

"But we can't transform out here infront of all of these people!" Ron cried.

"We have to find a narrow alley and transform there!" Yori answered, "These people know the Lotus Guardians exist, they just never saw them before!"

"And now is a good time to show them!" Kim said, spotting a narrow alley.

Garbage cans and recycled cardboard were littered at the end of alley half way up.

"But we can't let them know that we're the guardians!" Ron whispered in the narrow alley.

"And if we end up missing, they'll get suspicious." Yori said.

"No big." Kim smiled, "We can astral project ourselves from our bodies to create a double just like us!"

"An astral project?" Ron cried, "Kim, this is no time for school work!"

"Not astral _project, _Ron," Kim said, "Astral Projection. Creating a magical double just like our mortal forms! It's projecting your spirit out of your physical body to make two of the same person. Some people use this method to litterly be in two places. It's kind of like a hologram, only, there's two physical bodies at the same time that look exactly the same."

"We're going to output our mortal spirits and transform?" Yori cried.

"Shhhhh!" Kim and Ron shushed.

"Yes." Kim whispered, "And I know exactly how..."

* * *

Oooh! I wonder what Kim has up her sleeve...well, you can find out in the next chapter, Chapter Three: Being In Two Places At Once. If you want to see all of the chapter names before I post them up, check out my website by clicking on my penname (CelestialTime93) and clicking on hompage. It will lead you directly to the Lotus Legends website. Click on news and get the download on the chapters! Until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	3. Being In Two Places At Once

**Chapter Three: Being In Two Places At Once**

_Author's Note: _

_This chapter might be a bit strange in the beginning, but, I think you'll understand it. Please review and enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

The Astral Kim walked out of the alleyway casually. The astral versions of Ron and Yori also did the same. They did just what their real selves would've done if they had no powers.

"How in the world did you do that?" Ron whispered.

"Just a simple spell, that's all." Kim answered, showing the glowing Bamboo Leaf Necklace that now floated above Kim's outstretched palm. The light of the necklace was a teal, glowing dimly.

"Now, to transform." Kim said, "Let's start the role call. Ron..."

"Lotus Blade!"

"Dragon Fan!"

"Bamboo Bow and Arrow!"

"COME TO ME!"

The three Lotus Treasures came swirling from the distant mountains of Yamanouchi that was far away from Tokyo. When the owners made contact with their treasure, they transformed into their Lotus Guardian forms.

"Let's go, Guardians!" Kim announced.

"Here they come!" Yori cried as the demons came in physical and larger form.

"Let's fly." Kim said, and leaped from wall to wall of the alleyway and landed on the roof of a nearby building. She set her arrow on her bow and pulled it back, charging the arrow with magic and acceleration.

* * *

Back down below, Astral Kim spotted the real Kim in her guardian form on the roof. Then, she spotted the demon.

Astral Kim only knew how to do spells, not do magic archery. Maybe a frozen spell might help.

Astral Kim pulled out a bag of magic dust from the mountains of Yamanouchi, and blew them towards the demons, freezing them from their positions.

"The spell will only last for about 30 seconds!" Astral Kim called to the real Kim, "Shoot them while you can!"

Kim listened and shot an arrow at the leader. Then, she shot another one to the nearest one. Then another. And another. Until the first half was demolished, and the new half marched in.

"Everybody evacuate, now!" Kim cried, "Including you, Kim!"

_Okay, that was wierd calling my astral drop by my own name..._ Kim thought. She felt really uncomfortable when she said "Kim." Too bad her astral drop didn't know that she was Kim's astral drop and not an ordinary person.

Astral Kim spotted a smaller demon coming towards her with mouth open that showed blood stained teeth. Kim noticed that too.

Just as Kim swung her arm, Astral Kim swung her arm at the same time and direction as Kim, demolishing it to nothing.

"How did I..." Astral Kim looked up to see the real Kim, waving her hand with a sheepish look on her face.

_She looks a lot like me. _Astral Kim shrugged, and ran to help the others evacuate, while the real guardians were left dealing with the problem.

"So, if we die," Ron asked, drawing his Lotus Blade from its sheath, "Our astral drops will stay alive, right?"

"Yeah," Kim said, "But they won't know that they're the Lotus Guardians. So, we have to win."

"I'll start!" Yori cried, and leaped into the air, "Hiya! Wind Blade!"

Blades of wind scratched at the demons.

"Kiara!" Kim cried to the blue fox.

"On it!" Kiara cried, leaping into Kim's hand. Kim threw Kiara into the air as she did a loop-de-loop and transformed into a giant adult blue fox from swirls of blue magic.

"Ready for battle!" Kiara cried in an adult female voice.

"Let's go!" Kim leaped onto Kiara's back. "Ron! Hop on!"

Ron grabbed Kim's hand as she helped him up on Kiara's back. Kiara leaped and began flying by galloping in mid-air.

As Yori was falling, Kiara flew right under her and made Yori land on her back.

"Oof!" Yori grunted, landing on the soft back, "Thank you, Kiara-san!"

"You're welcome." Kiara answered, "Okay, guardians! Do your stuff!"

Kim steadied an arrow on her bow, and pulled it back for her major attack that she had learned last week, "Spirit Arrow!"

The magical arrow shot at the monsters on the field and demolished every single one on the field.

"Lotus Slash!" Ron cried, slashing his blade, sending a blue slash, demolishing the remains of the demons.

"High five!" Kim cried, holding up both of her hands as Ron and Yori high fived each one.

* * *

How's it so far? Review and let me know! Also, check out my new book series in the Cyberchase section, Hack/Sign. The next chapter will be Chapter Four: Hidden Talents. Also, here's a little preview for the first Lotus Legends Movie: The Light Of Yamanouchi. Try to guess who the Light of Yamanouchi is... Here's the first chapter!

"Finally!" Monkey Fist cried, "The Sacred Lamp of Darkness is finally mine!"

"Drop it, Monkey Fist!"

Monkey Fist turned to see three 19 year old teens. Yori Matsuri, Ron Stoppable, and, the owner of the voice, Kim Possible. They were dressed in thier transformation outfits.

"THE LOTUS GUARDIANS?" Monkey Fist cried in defeat.

"Drop the Sacred Lamp of Darkness now or suffer the consequences!" Yori demanded.

"Never!" Monkey Fist cried, "Monkey Ninjas ATTACK!"

Monkeys dressed in black ninja suits charged towards the three teens.

"Guardians!" Kim cried, "Prepare your weapons!"

"On it, KP!" Ron answered, withdrawing the Lotus Blade from its sheath. The blade glowed and enlargened.

"Ready, Possible-san!" Yori answered, unfolding her Dragon Fan.

"And me and Miriam are ready!" Kim said, preparing a bamboo arrow on her Bamboo Bow.

"Let's do this!" Ron said, "Hiya! Lotus Slash!"

"Ugh!" Yori grunted, "Wind Blade!"

"Uh..." Kim groaned in pain as she felt her powers being sucked out.

She used her remaining energy for...

"SPIRIT ARROW!"

The three attacks collided and demolished every single monkey into mist. Same with Monkey Fist. But by the time the attacks hit him, it was too late. The spirit of Darkness was released.

"NO!" Kim cried, "We're too late!"

"The spirit of Darkness will be released in his physical form by tomorrow at excatly the same time as it was released tonight." Yori explained.

"Oh, man!" Ron groaned, "That only leaves us with 24 hours!"

"True." Kim said, "C'mon! Let's go back to the school. master Sensai doesn't know we're here, remember?"

"Oh no!" Yori cried, "We have to return to the school before he wakes up!"

"Not to mention I didn't tel Rufus we even left!" Ron said/

"C'mon!" Kim said, "I bet Kiara can help us."

"Where is that blue fox anyway?" Ron asked.

"I'll call her." Kim said, then whistled to the forests of Yamanouchi, Japan.

"Woo-hoo!" a young, childish voice came from the distance.

"C'mon, Kiara!" Kim called, "Emergancy here!"

"All right!" Kiara landed on her fours infront of Kim's feet (Kiara was only about 30 centimeters tall), "Did you guys sneak out again?"

"What else would it look like to you?" Kim asked as Kiara climbed onto her hand, "Okay, Kiara. Just like practice. Loop-de-loop and TRANSFORM!"

In a spiral of blue magic, Kiara transformed from a playful, baby blue fox to a mature, grown up blue fox (who happens to be as tall as an average human adult).

"Great job, Kiara!" Kim congratulated.

"Hop on, you guys!" Kiara said in an older voice.

The three guardians got on the giant blue fox's back as she flew into the sky towards the secret school of Mount Yamanouchi.

* * *

"Whatever you do, be quiet!"

"OKAY!"

The three guardians (now in thier normal forms) shushed Kiara (who was now in her normal form).

But it was all ready too late.

Th eoutside lanterns of the school grounds from the shrines turned on.

"Nice going, Kiara." Kim said.

"What?" Kiara asked.

"Did you three sneak out _again?_" a voice snapped.

The three gasped. "MASTER SENSAI!" Kim, Ron, and Yori all bowed down to their master.

The old man walked over to them. On his shoulder sat a pink naked mole rat.

"Sorry, Rufus." Ron said, "I had to. It was too dangerous."

"DANGEROUS?" Master Sensai bellowed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DANGEROUS?"

"Nice going, blabber mouth." Kim said.

"Sorry!" Ron retorted.

"You guys," Yori said, "We're infront of our master!"

That's Chapter One: The Sacred Lamp of Darkness of Lotus Legends Movie #1: The Light of Yamanouchi. The whole story will be up soon by hopefully by next month! After the fourth book is released and complete, the movie will be released. For now, see ya! ;-)


	4. Say The Word

**Chapter Four: Say The Word**

_Author's Note:_

_This chapter features Christy Carlson Romano's "Say The Word" from the Kim Possible Soundtrack. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Kim!" Ron called from backstage, "We're gonna start the show!"

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Kim said as she walked on stage with her two friends.

"Things like this happen, Possible-san." Yori said, "And it's one of the lucky ones this time."

"C'mon." Kim said, "Let's get the show on the road. You know what song we're doing first, right?"

"Yep." Ron and Yori answered.

"Then let's get it started." Kim walked up to the microphone and took it our of the stand as the music began.

"Are you ready?" Kim called.

The crowd cheered back.

"Hit it!"

Ron started playing the drums as Yori began to play the keyboard.

Kim began to sing as the music began to play the melody and background music.

_**I'm on it  
**__**I got it  
**__**I can do anything  
**__**What you need  
**__**Got your back  
**__**Just say the word I'm there**_

_**If you find your world is caven in  
**__**You can bet you're gonna need a friend  
**__**Someone to take those fears away!**_

_**Say the word!  
**__**Make a call and I'll be there!  
**__**Anytime, anywhere!  
**__**Have you heard  
**__**That I'm all about saving your world?  
**__**All ya have to do is  
**__**Say the word!**_

_**In trouble  
**__**In the deep  
**__**This is a promise that I can keep!  
**__**Make it bright  
**__**Count on me  
**__**To be the best friend I can be!  
**__**When your life is standin' upside down  
**__**I'll be the one to turn it around!  
**_

_**Say the word!  
**__**Make a call and I'll be there!  
**__**Anytime, anywhere!  
**__**Have you heard  
**__**That I'm all about saving your world?  
**__**All ya have to do is  
**__**Say the word!**_

Yori began to play the keyboard solo. Then, Kim sang again.

_**If you find your world is caven in  
**__**You can bet you're gonna need a friend!  
**__**You wanna fly  
**__**Oh, I will take your fears away!  
**__**Say the word!  
**__**Make a call and I'll be there!  
**__**Anytime, anywhere!  
**__**Have you heard  
**__**That I'm all about saving your world?  
**__**All ya have  
**__**To  
**__**Do  
**__**Is**_

_**(Say the word!)**_

_**Dial the number  
**__**Call my name!  
**__**Day or night  
**__**That should keep  
**__**Say the word!  
**__**'Cause I'm all about saving your world!  
**__**All ya have to do is  
**__**Say the word!**_


	5. My Name

**Chapter Five: My Name**

_Author's Note:_

_Yori sings! Featuring BoA's song from her 2004 album My Name the song "My Name".

* * *

_

"Okay, Yori." Kim said, handing the microphone to Yori, "I'll take over keyboarding while you sing."

"Me?" Yori asked.

"Remember?" Kim said, "My Name?"

"Oh, yeah!" Yori said, taking the microphone and walking up to the front, "Got it."

As the music began, Yori began to sing:

_**Nuh moo gah kkah woon neu kkim mah neul won het duhn guhn ji  
**__**Ahl jah nah neh gah won hah neun gut  
**__**Geu uh ttun sah lahm gwah doh dah leun nah  
**__**Uh jjum nuh lah myun nahl bah ggool soo it ssuh  
**__**Oh, gahm chuh what duhn nahl mahl hah jah myun, U Feel like, ah mah nol lahl guh yah  
**__**Ji geum neh moh soo boon dahn ji uh jeh gah teun moh seup deh loh choong boon hah ji  
**__**Neh gah ah nin dah leun uhl gool gah jin guh lah myun  
**__**Bool luh jool leh My Name **_

_**Don't wanna fake it! Nuh leul ahl geh dwen hoo meh il gi dah lin phone call  
**__**I got to make it! Uh neu seh ahl geh het uh  
**__**Meh il gah teun sik, ddo ah jik muhn deut hahn il, ahh..  
**__**Geu luht dah myun take it! ah joo joh geun mahn keum muh deun dweh goh peun hyun sil  
**_

_**Nuh leul ahl geh dwen hoo meh il dahl lah jin Fine Days  
**__**Ee sim gaht jin mah joh geum mahn duh nah leul ah lah bwah  
**__**Joht chi ah nah? nahl dahl mah gah neun gut  
**__**Oh, Nah leul chat neun neh noon soh geh suh, I Feel Like, dah si gah jil guh ya  
**__**Heu lin bool bit soh geh mohm sohk gah deuk num chuh nah neun seh loh woon sohk sah gim  
**__**Bah loh ji geum boo tuh moh doo si jahk dwen dah myun  
**__**Bool luh jool leh My Name **_

_**Don't wanna fake it! Neh gah neu kkin deh loh nuh leul gah ji go si puh  
**__**I got to make it! Uh suhl peun uh neu soon gahn  
**__**Bbah jyuh buh lyuht uh, ee mi nahn muhm chool soo up suh, ahh..  
**__**Geu luht dah myun take it! Boh goh sip peun mahn keum hahng sahng neh gyut teh it ssuh  
**__**Nuh leul ahl geh dwen hoo meh il gi dah lin phone call  
**__**Neh gah neu kkin deh loh nuh leul gah ji go si puh  
**__**With me... **_

_**Don't wanna fake it! Nuh leul ahl geh dwen hoo meh il gi dah lin phone call  
**__**I got to make it! Uh neu seh ahl geh het uh  
**__**Meh il gah teun sik, ddo ah jik muhn deut hahn il, ahh..  
**__**Geu luht dah myun take it! ah joo joh geun mahn keum muh deun dweh goh peun hyun sil  
**_

_**Don't wanna fake it! Neh gah neu kkin deh loh nuh leul gah ji go si puh  
I got to make it! Uh suhl peun uh neu soon gahn  
Bbah jyuh buh lyuht uh, ee mi nahn muhm chool soo up suh, ahh..  
Geu luht dah myun take it! Boh goh sip peun mahn keum hahng sahng neh gyut teh it ssuh  
Nuh leul ahl geh dwen hoo meh il gi dah lin phone call  
Neh gah neu kkin deh loh nuh leul gah ji go si puh  
****With me...**_

**_

* * *

_**

How's that? Let me know by reviewing on this story! The next chapter will be uh...I'm still working on that. I made a few changes from my plan. Anyways, here's a little hint on the first movie: The Light of Yamanouchi is actually one of the Lotus Guardians, and it's not Kim. A hint for the second movie: The possessed patient is someone that Kim loves more than ever and has known all her life. Even longer than Ron! And, the patient's also a doctor. A hint for the third movie: Kim and Ron will be singing a duet like those television animations when it seems like their singing together, but not. Kind of like a musical, only with a song that I wrote called "Inside." Also, it will feature BoA's "Lollipop." Be warned, it's in korean! Don't worry, I'll put it in english writing style, but still in korean. If you're korean, you'll understand. You can hear how it sounds on If you're not a member, you can listen to it on the Media Player on the left hand banner. Choose the first song, Lollipop. It will play the whole song. Until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	6. Just A Dream

**Chapter Six: Just A Dream**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's Chapter Six: JustA Dream. Features Jump 5's "Just A Dream." Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Ron," Kim signaled while Yori gave the microphone back while the crowd cheered, "We're doing a duet, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Ron said, dropping his drumsticks. He stood up from his stool behind the drumset and grabbed the other microphone.

As the music began, Ron began to sing:

_**When I look in your eyes  
**__**I see a whole different sky  
**__**Like I've never seen before  
**__**And when I hear your voice  
**__**It's like a song that I can listen to o-over again**_

As the chorus began, Kim joined in:

_**It's so crazy how you make me go crazy  
**__**Every time that I'm near you  
**_

_**'Cause you're just a dream  
**__**This is my reality  
**__**Totally insanity  
**__**If I could be in your dream  
**__**All I wanna do  
**__**Is be with you  
**__**Be with you  
**__**But you're just a dream**_

_**Just a dream**_

As the second verse began, Kim took over:

_**When I picture the world  
**__**It takes me to the sun  
**__**I think about the way you smile  
**__**And the words that you say  
**__**Always seem to change the world  
**__**That I've been livin' in**_

As the chorus returned, Ron joined Kim for the second chorus:

_**It's so crazy how you make my go crazy  
**__**Every time that I'm near you  
**_

_**'Cause you're just a dream  
**__**This is my reality  
**__**Totally insanity  
**__**If I could be in your dream  
**__**All I wanna do  
**__**Is be with you  
**__**Be with you  
**__**You're just a dream**_

_**Just a dream**_

_**More than my imagination  
**__**Could ever see**_

_**You're just a dream**_

_**If I could be with you  
**__**You're just a dream  
**__**This is my reality  
**__**Totally insanity  
**__**If I could be in your dream  
**__**All I wanna do  
**__**Is be with you  
**__**Be with you**_

_**But you're just a dream  
**__**This is my reality  
**__**Totally insanity  
**__**If I could be in your dream  
**__**All I wanna do  
**__**Is be with you  
**__**Be with you  
**__**But you're just a dream**_

_**Oh, oh, you're just a dream**_

**_Just a dream_**

**_

* * *

_**

Did you like it? Review and let me know! Also, if you want me to change something, let me know and I'll change it! The next chapter will be Chapter Seven: Do Ya. Featuring Jump 5's "Do Ya." Until then, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	7. Do Ya

**Chapter Seven: Do Ya**

_Author's Note:_

_Feature's Jump 5's "Do Ya." Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTIme93

* * *

_

"Kim..." Ron said teasingly while the crowd cheered.

"What?" Kim asked as Ron returned to his position on the drumset.

"Remember?" Ron teased.

Kim paused, then frowned. "Oh-no."

"Oh yes." Ron said, "You're supposed to lead us in that song from back in america!"

"Got the picture." Kim said.

_**Do ya like the freckles on my face  
**__**Do ya like my teeth they're outta place  
**__**I'd like to think so  
**__**Do ya like the funny way I speak  
**__**I don't clean my room for weeks and weeks  
**__**I'd like to think so**_

_**Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
**__**Do ya, do, do, do ya love me?  
**__**I-I'd like to think so  
**__**Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
**__**Do ya, do, do, do ya love me?  
**__**Anyway, I'd like to think so  
**__**I'd like to think so  
**__**I'd like to think so**_

_**Do ya like the way I go all shy  
**__**I just can't look you in the eye  
**__**I'd like to think so  
**__**Will you stay here for a while  
**__**So I can watch you when you smile like I think so**_

_**Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
**__**Do ya, do, do, do ya love me?  
**__**I-I'd like to think so  
**__**Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
**__**Do ya, do, do, do ya, love me?  
**__**Anyway, I'd like to think so  
**__**I'd like to think so**_

_**Well I hope I don't drive you insane  
**__**With my big right foot  
**__**And my unkempt mane  
**__**Well I know you love me  
**__**The way I am  
**__**So I'll change my ways  
**__**If I think I can**_

_**Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
**_**_I-I'd like to think so_**

_**Do ya, do ya love me?  
**__**Do ya, do, do, do ya love me?  
**__**Anyway  
**__**Do ya love me anyway?  
**_

_**Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
**__**Do ya, do, do, do ya love me?  
**__**I-I'd like to think so  
**__**Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
**__**Do ya, do, do, do ya love me?  
**__**Anyway, I'd like to think so**_

_**Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
**__**Do ya, do, do, do ya love me?  
**__**I-I'd like to think so  
**__**Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
**__**Do ya, do, do, do ya love me?  
**__**Anyway, I'd like to think so  
**__**I'd like to think so  
**__**I'd like to think so**_


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it took me so long! And, Kimberly Ann Possible, you're right, I put down WAY too many songs in the previous chapter! What was I thinking? Thanks for pointing that out for me! It was really helpful! Okay, this chapter features Christy Carlson Romano's "Let's Bounce" from the Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement soundtrack! Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"That was a great performance, guys!" Kim exclaimed, "Give me a high five, you two!"

The three slapped five and walked to the back of the stage.

"We should do that more often." Ron said.

"Maybe next year." Yori said.

"Let's get back in our kimonos and enjoy the rest of the festival." Kim said, "To the change rooms!"

_**Waitin' for the start of something  
**__**Before we go out of it for miles  
**__**All of this doin' nothing  
**__**Is takin' up too much time**_

"Hurry up, Ron!" Kim yelled at the boys' change room door, "Me and Yori are all ready dressed!"

"I'm almost done!" Ron called from the other end.

"You'd better be!" Kim called, "Okay, I'm gonna count to five, and you'd better be out by then! 1...2...3...4...5!"

"Done." Ron said, exiting the change room in his kimono. His usual goofy grin on his face.

_**Gotta be somethin' better  
**__**Somethin' more that we can do  
**__**Time to get the party started  
**__**Everybody's ready to.**_

"The festival is crowded!" Kim commented.

"What do you expect?" Yori said, "It's the Sakura Matsuri. It's crowded every year."

_**You got the wheels  
**__**I got the feel  
**__**We got whatever it takes  
**__**He's got the moves  
**__**She's got the groove  
**__**Everybody's ready to play!**_

"Whoa! Check that out!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at a crowd of people.

The three ran to the crowd and made their way to the front. In the middle, there were male japanese dancers and people who played the japanese traditional drums.

_**So let's bounce  
**__**Into somethin' new  
**__**Let's bounce  
**__**'Cause we all want to  
**__**Let's shout  
**__**Gonna have some fun  
**__**Everybody, everyone**_

_**So let's bounce  
**__**Get the party on  
**__**Let's bounce  
**__**Gonna dance 'til dawn  
**__**Let's bounce  
**__**Gonna all go there  
**__**Everybody, everywhere**_

"Whoo-hoo!" the audience cheered as the wild dancers danced to the rhythm of the drums and in the flurry of the falling cherry blossom pedals.

"Look at them go!" Kim exclaimed.

_**(Let's bounce, baby!)**_

_**Time to let your hair down  
**__**Time to bump up and shout  
**__**Everybody's goin' crazy  
**__**Workin' just the way we've planned**_

"Stoppable-san! Possible-san!" Yori called at the edge of the streets, "The parade is coming!"

They were under a line of cherry blossom trees as a parade of japanese drummers, and dancers came down the street.

_**You got the style  
**__**I got the wild  
**__**We got the place to be  
**__**She's got the groove  
**__**He's got the moves  
**__**Everybody's dancin' free**_

Kim, Ron, Yori and Rufus cheered as the parade went down the street and performed elegantly and proudly. It was incredible! Everybody began dancing to the beat. Even the three Lotus Guardians.

_**So let's bounce  
**__**Into somethin' new  
**__**Let's bounce  
**__**'Cause we all want to  
**__**Let's shout  
**__**Gonna have some fun  
**__**Everybody, everyone**_

_**So let's bounce  
**__**Get the party on  
**__**Let's bounce  
**__**Gonna dance 'til dawn  
**__**Let's shout  
**__**Gonna all go there  
**__**Everybody, everywhere**_

As the festival went on, the guardians were enjoying themselves.

"Oh, yeah!" Ron exclaimed, "This is definatly the perfect break!"

"Tell me about it." Kim added.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm feeling a bit hungry." Yori said.

"Mmm, hungry." Rufus squeaked.

"I think I saw a snack bar on our way here." Yori suddenly said, "Why not we go there an grab ourselves something to eat. I have some money."

"Same here." Kim said, "How 'bout you, Ron?"

"Have a pocket full of change that's waitin' to be used." Ron answered.

"All right then," Yori smiled, "Let's go!"

_**Big Apple to L.A.  
**__**All around the world we came  
**__**You know we gotta make it loud**_

_**(Whoo! I'm ready, baby!)**_

_**Let's bounce!**_

While eating their food, the Lotus Guardians shopped around for some souveniers for Master Sensai and their parents back at home. Not to mention their other friends back in America.

"This looks good." Kim said, looking at a chime, "I bet mom will like it for her garden. How much?"

"5 yens." the shopkeeper answered.

Kim pulled out 5 yens from the pocket of her kimono and handed it to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper gave Kim the chime wrapped neatly in a paper wrapping that was decorated with pictures of cherry blossoms in a pink background.

_**Let's bounce  
**__**Into somethin' new  
**__**Let's bounce  
**__**'Cause we all want to  
**__**Let's shout  
**__**Gonna have some fun  
**__**Everybody, everyone**_

_**Let's bounce  
**__**Get the party one  
**__**Let's bounce  
**__**Gonna dance 'til dawn  
**__**Let's shout  
**__**Gonna all go there  
**__**Everybody, everywhere**_

After they were done buying souveniers, they went to an area where people were dancing. The three joined in the dancing and had a ton of fun. Of course, Ron was still learning how to do the dancing. He only learned how to speak japanese, and learn how to do the japanese martial arts.

_**Let's bounce  
**__**Into somethin' new  
**__**Let's bounce  
**__**'Cause we all want to  
**__**Let's shout  
**__**Gonna have some fun  
**__**Everybody, everyone  
**__**(Everybody, everyone!)**_

_**So let's bounce!  
**__**(Whoo-hoo!)  
**__**Let's bounce!  
**__**(Let's bounce!)  
**__**Let's shout!  
**__**(Hey, hey)  
**__**Everybody, everyone  
**__**(Everybody, everyone!)**_

**_song fades away_**

**_

* * *

_**

Whoo-hoo! The end! All right! We made it! Don't worry, book three will be up soon. And, if you want, place a review with your suggestion for the next book! It could come right out of your imagination! But, it has to fit in with the past events of the past two books. And, also, you can submit ideas for the featured music for one or more chapters. Just type what song you want in your review, and I'll put it up in the next one! This is the final chapter, and I'd like to thank the people who corrected my errors for book two and one, and the people who reviewed and enjoyed the story! Book three will be up ASAP, and will be ready for you readers to read it and enjoy it! Until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


End file.
